Wolven- Finding book 1
by Coralstorm
Summary: Not Eragon, not related, but please give it a try! This is my first story. I'm hoping for constructive criticism. Follow Amber in her quest to find Shar, and her pairing.


**Hi! This is my book, please give constructive criticism! Thanks! My name is Coralstorm, and this is my creation. I do own all of the characters. I came up with the idea, and I take full ownership. Steal any, and you are in trouble. **

(~*~)

Amber Hurks got out of her mother Emily's car. She looked up at her new school. She sighed. This was the eighth new school in eight years. At each one she got bullied and teased for her looks, so she didn't mind moving. There was always the hope that this would be the one! The school where she finally fit in. But by now, the eighth grade, that hope was diminishing. Fast. She remembered her last school…

"_Why are your eyes so weird, huh?" Duncan had asked._

"_I don't know! Let go of me! Stop!" Amber had yelled. Not that it did any good._

"_No! Not until you tell me why your eyes are all weird. And, while you're at it, you can tell me why you get perfect grades! Kegan, hold her arms, Braden, hold her legs. Now, tell me. Why are your eyes all weird, and why do you always get perfect grades?!"_

"_I don't know why my eyes are 'weird', and I'm just smart, and my grades are not perfect! I only have a 92%! Now let go of me! Help! HELP ME!" Amber had screamed._

"_Shut your mouth!"_

"_But you told me to talk!"_

"_So what?!"_

"_So, what are you telling me? To be quiet, or to answer your questions? OW!" Kegan had punched her in the face. Amber had blacked out._

That day had been the worst bullying she had ever received. Her mother had pulled her out of that school the next day. Then, they had started making plans to move here, to Kentucky. So far, it was amazing! They had bought a farm. They had also gotten two horses with their farm. Her favorite's name was Misty, after one of Amber's favorite books. _Misty of Chattanooga_. Misty was a beautiful, sweet dappled mare. Her mother's favorite horse's name was Favian. He was a beautiful pitch black super big stallion. Amber couldn't wait to get home and ride Misty on the trails around their house.

"Honey, you've been standing there for five minutes already." The sound of Amber's mother's concerned voice brought her back from her daydream. "I know a new school can be scary, but, same as last time, I'll take you out if the bullying gets bad again. I love you, Amber, and I want what's best for you."

"I know Mom, I was just thinking about Misty and Favian. Do you think they'll miss me? I spent almost every second with them almost all summer!" Amber told her mother.

"Of course they'll miss you! If you spend that much time with anything, it will miss you. But they'll be waiting for you when you get home. So will Rufus." Amber had completely forgotten to feed the dog that morning! Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you. Now go have fun!"

"Wait, Mom! I forgot to feed Rufus this morning, can you feed him for me? I was just so nerv- uh, excited, about school I completely forgot about him!"

"Oh, honey, it's okay to be nervous. Don't worry about it! It will be fine. I'll feed Rufus for you. Now get in that school! You're going to be late!"

"Bye Mom!" Amber said to the retreating car. Then she turned around.

_The Roonsville Middle And High School is really big._ That was her first thought when she saw her new school. It was at least three floors tall, plus a basement and attic. She looked at all the kids outside the doors and near the flagpole. She felt a tremor of fear run through her. She swallowed, put on her new sunglasses, and walked towards the door. As she walked through the crowd, she caught snaches of conversation.

"So then, like, I was, like, walking down the street," The girl sighed dramatically, " I wish I, like, could drive already!" Amber grimaced. Like was definitely an overused word around here.

"Then, the Roonsville Racoons scored the winning goal, and won the soccer tournament against the Louisville Badgers! I hope we can do it again this year," a ninth grader told a new seventh grader. Amber paused. They had soccer here? She wondered if they had girls soccer. Amber thought about stopping and asking the ninth grader, but decided against it. She didn't want attention. Amber kept walking, looking at the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" a very large tenth grader scolded her.

"Sorry! I'll look where I'm going from now on, yes sir!" Amber squeaked, and flinched as she saw him towering over her. He was tall. He had black hair, neatly combed back.

"You know, you're not allowed to wear sunglasses in the building."

"I know. It's just so bright out here, my eyes just can't handle it…" Her very lame excuse trailed off.

"Very likely. You better step up you're lying if you want to survive here. That was see through. What grade are you in?"

"I am starting the eighth grade today." A little bit of bravery crept into Amber's voice. She swallowed it. Bravery was what had gotten her enemies at all her other schools.

"Good luck. You have Miss Williams. She's the toughest teacher in the school. Bye now!" He left her standing there, looking dumbfounded. She shook herself mentally and started walking, this time looking where she was going.

She got to the doors of the school unchallenged after that. They were open, so she stepped in. Amber heeded the tenth grader's words and took off her sunglasses, and instead took to keeping her eyes half closed, almost squinting, and keeping her head down. She hesitantly went to her classroom, towards the back of the first floor. The door was shut this time. She opened it, and flinched at the creak of a door in need of a good oiling.

"Hi."

Amber jumped to what she thought was at least three feet in the air. She whirled around to see a girl who was about her height with shoulder length raven black hair. She wore a white tee-shirt and khaki shorts.

"My name's Jay. What's yours?" Jay asked.

"My name is Amber." Amber told her, still looking down through squinted eyes.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that hideous, am I?" Jay asked in a light and joking tone.

"No," Amber said quickly, "You look great! It's just…"

"Just what?"

"You don't want to know."

"That's okay if you don't want to tell me now. Come on! You can sit here, next to me." Jay grabbed Amber's hand and lead her to an empty desk next to where she was sitting. "So, where are you from? I didn't recognize you, so you must be new here. I've lived here my whole life, so I know practically everyone who lives here in Roonsvile. Oh! I know! Did you move into that old farm with the horses and the trails? I heard that had been sold at the beginning of summer, and I saw a new lady in the mall, was that your mom? She asked my mom for directions on how to get to the Burger King, and I was so surprised 'cuz that's the most popular restaurant in town and only new people don't know where it is, so I just wondered. I live on the corner of Maple and Cavalry. My best friend's name is Tray. I've known her since kindergarten! Have you heard the rumor that we have Miss Williams? Nobody will tell me if it's true or not! What's your-"

"It's true." Amber told Jay, cutting into her monolog.

**RING!**

"There's the bell!" Jay commented cheerfully. Then a look of horror crossed it. "Wait, did you just say it was true?" Amber nodded. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! We are toast. And that's a fact." Teens started pouring into the school. The waves of conversation and laughter floated through the still open door and into the two girl's classroom.

Amber squinted her eyes and looked around the classroom. There was a chalkboard, and a desk for the teacher. All the student desks were in perfect lines, five across and six long. She sat next to the only window in the classroom, and thought she couldn't have gotten a better seat if she had tried. The view out the window was of the woods, but the there was one lone tree in the field before the woods. It was a giant oak. The shade of it's leaves looked so perfect, Amber started to wish she was out there. She turned her head, still squinting, and observed behind her. Not much. Just desks until the back wall, which had a projector on it. Kids started coming into the classroom, stopping her from examining it more. Instead, she took to hunting through her backpack for her pens and binders. And her notebook. Amber's notebook was her most favorite thing. It was only one in a long line of notebooks, because Amber tended to fill them rather quickly. She used maybe four or five a year. The notebooks started the first time they had moved…

"_But Momma, why do we have to leave? I like this house." a four-year-old Amber had asked her mother._

"_Because this house has bad memories for me." Emily had answered with a sad look in her eyes._

"_What about Daddy? Is he coming?"_

"_No honey, he's not. Your father must stay here, to do his job. But he will miss you very much." Amber's mother comforted her. The real estate agent walked up to her mother. "Amber, honey, why don't you go say good-bye to daddy, okay?" Amber had skipped off to find her dad. _

_He had given her her first notebook, filled with pictures that she had drawn and he had taped in, and photos of the three of them when Amber's mother and father hadn't been fighting all the time. "You keep this safe, okay Amber? You make your Daddy proud. Remember, Amber, I'll always love you. Try to make a new notebook for every year." Then he had hugged her and walked over to her mother, and they had argued. Then he went back over to Amber hugged her and kissed her forehead and left._

Amber hadn't seen her father since that day. She kept all her notebooks, though. She doodled and took pictures of everything to put in her notebooks. The rest of them were at home, sitting on her headboard. She opened her notebook now, pulled out her favorite black pen, and started to draw her favorite animal. The wolf. Most of her notebooks had wolves on every page. Amber's mother had invested in art classes while Amber was in the fourth grade. Ever since, Amber's drawings had been getting better and better. On her last page, she had drawn herself riding Misty, and Rufer running with them through the woods. There was a wolf peeking out of the bushes on the side. The date on it said she had drawn it just yesterday. She started on her newest wolf, named Grafer. Her eyes opened fully to draw, but she kept her head looking down at her desk. Her hair floated down around her paper and hid her drawing and face. She cast a quick glance up only to see the teacher walking in. She had no name tag, but from the whispers around her, she assumed that this was Miss Williams. Amber quickly hid her notebook in her desk, and turned her half-closed eyes to study their teacher.

Miss Williams was tall. Her hair was blond and put up in a serious looking bun. She looked mad and disappointed about something, but Amber thought it might be just everything. She wore a very proper, pink, very expensive dress. Her nose was pointed and strait. The teacher's half-circle glasses completed the look. Once Miss Williams had gotten to the front of the classroom, she turned around and whispered to us all.

"Well, well, well. You are the bunch they gave me to discipline this year. I look forward to preparing you for high school here. Hold on to your seats. This is going to be the ride of your life. I am Miss Williams, and here in my classroom, my word is law. You will not question it. Ever. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good. Now, some classroom rules." Miss Williams pulled a long piece of paper out of her desk. As she put them up on the board she told us, "I expect these to be followed to utmost perfection. Any violation at all will result in the worst punishment of detention with me. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good." She had finished putting up the rules. "Now, I will call your name, you will stand up and give you name, age, and favorite hobby. Mr. Arsdodle!"

A boy stood up very quickly and stood at attention. "My name is Jason Arsdodle! I am 13 years old! My favorite hobby is Basketball!" Jason sat down, looking nervous.

It continued in this manner until Kate's turn.

"Miss Friggleston!"

The class erupted into laughter. All except Jay, Amber, and a boy who hadn't gone yet.

"SILENCE!"

The kids in that room were quiet faster than you could say 'woah'.

"Miss Friggleston, Please continue." Miss Williams said in a deathly calm voice.

A very nervous looking girl stood up shaking slightly. She was in the seat behind Jay. "My name is Kate Friggleston, I'm 12, and I like to conduct science experiments in my bedroom." Her voice got small towards the end, and she sat down immediately.

"Science Girl got nervous!" taunted a kid who sat behind Amber and next to Kate, who Amber thought, would turn out to be her nightmare, aka. bullier. "Can't you make a potion to cure your own nerves?" Kate didn't answer. "No? Oh, well that won't do at all. Make me a potion. Bring it to me on Wednesday. Okay? Okay." He said this all quiet enough so Miss Williams didn't hear him.

"Miss Hurks!"

Amber stood up, but she kept her eyes a little less than half open. "My name is Amber Hurks. I'm 13 years old." Amber paused, thinking. "My favorite hobby is either drawing or exploring the woods with my dog."

She heard the boy behind her snicker. "And her little dog too!" He snickered again.

"Mr. Junter!"

The boy behind her stood, looking confident. "My name is Braden Junter, I'm 14, and my favorite hobby has got to be finding geeks and nerds." He watched Kate as he said this, then sat down again seeming pleased with himself.

"Miss Light!"

Jay stood up. "My name is Jay Freedom Light. My age is 13. My favorite hobby is hanging out with my best friends." She sat down again.

"I didn't know that Jay had friends, let alone best friends!" Braden snorted quietly.

Jay, Amber, and Kate pretended not to hear him.

The introductions went smoothly after that, even though Braden made a few more snappy and hurtful comments. Amber was only half listening to them after hers, though.

(~*~)

After the introductions, Miss Williams started going over their summer reading assignment. After a couple of questions, all that Kate answered perfectly, she launched into a long lecture on World War Two. She also told her class that there would be a test on WWII next Monday. Then she gave them a pop quiz.

**RING!**

Amber and her classmates were saved from another lecture by the lunch bell. She grabbed her lunch bag, squinted her eyes, and walked into the hallway, which was rapidly filling with kids. A hand grabbed her arm. "Wait! Amber!" Jay's voice. Amber's first instinct had been to fight, but after hearing Jay, she calmed. She still kept her eyes squinted, though. She waited for Jay and Kate to catch up.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Well," Kate explained, "I was new here last year. I didn't have any friends, until Jay and Tray took me under their wing and protected me. Now, they're my best friends. We just wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with us for lunch." Jay nodded to reinforce the meaning.

Amber thought about it. She looked longingly at the tree outside, which was just waiting for her to sit under it. She looked back at Jay and Kate's hopeful faces. "Okay," She said, "I'll sit with you for lunch. But can we sit outside? Under that tree? Please?"

"Absolutely!" answered a new voice. Amber turned to see a girl, a bit taller than her, with a long dark brown ponytail swinging behind her as she skipped towards them. "My name's Tray. What's yours? Oh hi Jay! Hi Kate! Come on! Let's sit outside!"

"My name's Amber," She told Tray, "Nice to meet you."

The four girls walked outside and around the building to the big oak. The other girls were behind Amber and there was no one in front of her, so she took a risk. She opened her eyes fully. As she studied the oak, she pulled out her sunglasses and put them on.

"Amber, we'll sit in the shade if the sun's too bright for you. Don't be scared to ask." Jay said.

Amber was caught off guard. Someone was willing to do something nice for her? Someone who wasn't her mom or pets? It was a nice feeling. Having someone there to do that. Was that what a friend did? "I would like that, but we don't have to, if it's too much trouble."

"Nonsense! Come on, let's go sit in the shade!" Tray told her.

As the girls moved to the shade and unpacked their lunches, Kate started inhaling her sandwich. Tray and Jay started comparing teachers as they ate. Tray's teacher was really nice. Her name was Mrs. Violet. Apparently, they had played games in her class. Tray called them Icebreakers. She had not really made any new friends, though. She said a boy named Jake was in her class. "Honestly, if he keeps making fun of the new kids, He'll never make any new friends!"

"Who's Jake?" Amber asked.

"He's a boy who lives next to me, and he's super annoying! He always scares the new kids. But He's our friend any way." Tray sighed, "That's what I get for going to the same school with the same people for my whole life. Totally worth it!"

"I'm done," Kate told them, "I'm gonna go explore the woods. Wanna come?"

"Yes!" Amber leapt up. The woods! The woods! Even though she didn't have Rufer with her, this would be fun. "You guys want to come?" She asked Jay and Tray.

"Maybe later. I'm still eating." Jay answered.

"Come on!" Kate shouted and tugged on Amber's arm playfully.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Amber laughed and took off running. Once she reached the trees, she slowed down and opened her eyes. "Woah." The woods here had no underbrush! The sunlight streamed down through the canopy, creating beautiful patterns on the forest floor. She took a silent step in the opposite direction of the school.

Then another.

Then another.

Then Kate caught up up her. "Wow! These woods are amazing! What do you think, Amber?" She asked breathlessly, marveling at a small yellow flower.

"Yup," Amber whispered, "Shh. Look." Amber had seen a small finch pulling at a berry it couldn't get loose. "How about you go and help it? Even if it flies away, it'll come back for the berry. and if you take it off the branch, you would have helped it feed it's family."

"Okay. Bye!" Kate whispered back.

After she had gone to see the finch, Amber took off her sunglasses. Her eyes opened. She started humming a tune, her tune, the one that enhanced the powers in her eyes. Yes, they were already weird and very powerful, but this gave them a different kind of power. She closed her eyes towards the end of her song, then opened them. The world had a different color now. Everything was tinged green. Amber sighed in happiness. She darted off further into the woods, loving using her powers. Her sharp ears heard a flutter of wings and Kate's call of "Hey! Wait! I only want to help you feed your family!" Amber shook with silent laughter. She pushed and ran harder. It felt so good to finally stretch her legs! To run forever through the woods! And all silently. She finally stopped and climbed a big, old tree. As she sat there on a branch, she finished her lunch and listened to Nature sing her song. Amber smiled and leaned up against the trunk. Then she heard Jay and Tray come into the woods and talk with Kate. Amber sighed, hopped down from her perch, and headed back towards her friends.

(~*~)

Back in class, Amber was wishing she was outside. She was drawing in her notebook, and answering questions every once in a while to make it look like she was paying attention. And she was wondering, why do we have to learn about boring stuff like the composition of the essay? Amber had learned that back in the sixth grade! In other words, she thought it couldn't get much worse. Then Miss Williams handed out their homework. They had to write a two page essay on WWII by tomorrow?! Amber realised that Miss Williams could always make it worse. But then, suddenly the day looked brighter. She had dismissed them! They were going to gym! Whoever taught gym had to be better than her, right?

The class got to the gym. The coach was a girl! She didn't say anything but motioned them all outside. Amber followed eagerly, Kate followed looking like she had just been sentenced to a detention with Miss Williams. Jay looked somewhere closer to Amber's side. They reached the track.

"My name is Mrs. Campereton. You all will call me Coach," Coach informed them, "Today you will be running laps, as you will be all week. Next week we are lifting weights, followed by different physically taxing sports. Every week we will have a game, soccer, basketball, baseball , or football. It will be played against the other eighth grade class. They have power. I saw them last hour. You will have to give me your full attention when you are here on the track, or in the gym. Got it?"

"Yes Coach!" We all answered her.

"Good! Now start running! I want each of you to do five laps around the track. GO!"

Amber took off. Five laps! Easy! As she ran, she wondered if Coach would let her do more. It felt so good to run! She glanced up, and saw no one from her class ahead of her. Infact, there was no one in front of her at all! Amber ran. And ran. And ran.

"Amber Hurks! You can stop now! You've run five laps!" The Coach called to her.

Amber sighed. She wanted to keep running. But she stopped and jogged over to where Coach was. She looked out to the track. Everyone was still running. She got her time from Coach, then went to take a drink. She sat down on the bench and waited for second place to finish. A boy named Carter, who was already on the boys soccer team, had finished his laps and was walking over.

"How'd I do?" He asked Coach as Amber was drinking from her water bottle.

"For five laps you have a total of eight minutes, thirty-two seconds."

"Yes! New record!" He seemed to notice Amber for the first time. "Could you not finish your laps, so Coach just pulled you out? Like, after your first lap? You didn't even break a sweat!"

That got Amber on defensive. "I'll have you know, that I already did five laps in six minutes and fifty-eight seconds. And now I'm going to go run some more, just because I want to."

"Liar."

"Nope! If you think I'm lying, just challenge me to a race. I know I can beat you. Do you?"

"Oh, you're on! I don't back down from a girl." He said this with so much scorn, Amber decided to beat him by a whole lot. "In fact, I don't back down at all. Get ready to lose, Girl!" Coach watched us set up our challenge. Then she spoke up.

"You two start at one end of the center over there," She pointed, "and whoever gets to me on the other end first, wins a dollar. Now you head over there, and I'll have my assistant yell go." And with that, she walked to one end of the field, and Amber and Carter jogged to the other. As Amber jogged, she started humming her song. She closed her eyes towards the end, and when she opened them, the world had a greener hue and they had reached their end of the field.

"GO!"

Amber took off, running soundlessly, as normal. Her hearing perfected, she heard, very clearly, Carter's stomping feet and ragged breathing as he tried, ever so fruitlessly, to catch up to her. Amber laughed with pure joy. She was hardly aware of passing the assistant in the middle of the field. She started to slow down as she reached Coach. She gladly accepted the dollar Coach held out to her. Then she sat down on the bench, closed her eyes and took a long drink. By now everyone but poor Kate had finished their laps and were sitting in the middle of the field drinking water or just laying there. Amber looked down the field to see Carter just getting to Coach. He looked so breathless, Amber almost felt sorry for him. But she didn't. Instead, she jogged over to where she classmates were sitting and offered Kate some of her water. Kate took it and took a long drink form it. She had already finished her own. Amber felt sorry for her. She would have run Kate's laps for her if she could have. After all, everyone knows that Kate is more science than gym.

"All righty," called Coach, "That was good. Some of you could do better, but I have one thing to say to everyone. One person in your class has broken school records!" Carter and his fast soccer friends started to high five him. "And that person is… Amber Hurks!"

Carter's face fell faster than a rocket coming into Earth.

"With her time of six minutes and fifty-eight seconds, she has set the all time school record. Congratulations, Amber!" Coach announced. "Now, another five laps for everyone!" All the kids but Amber and Carter groaned. Carter just sighed, while Amber leapt up and ran off to the starting line. Coach saw this reaction and decided to make it easier on them. "Or I could just sent you all back to Miss Williams." That got everybody but Kate up and heading over to the starting line. Kate just lay there, looking like a fish out of water. Coach walked over to her and bent down. "How about you take a big, long drink of water, then go and run just one lap. Does that sound good?" Kate wheezed a little and nodded, then got up to get water.

Amber was running. She felt free! More free than she had been all summer. At that moment, she thought she would be content just to run forever, around and around the school track. All her other gym teachers had not recognised her need to run. They had her doing basketball, or dodgeball. Things that other kids liked. Amber liked soccer! She had a feeling that this would be her best year ever! Just because of Coach. Amber would ask her if she could stay a little late everyday and use the track to run. Then she heard Coach's whistle blow to call everyone in. Reluctantly, Amber turned to the center and jogged to Coach.

"Good run, good run everyone. Before you head off to the busses, I just wanted to say that sports team tryouts start next week with football and soccer. Class dismissed!" Coach told them.

Amber walked up to Coach. "Is it okay if I use the track to run on a little everyday after school?" She asked.

"Sure! I always hang out late, so I could help you by timing you and pushing you harder. See you tomorrow!" Coach said.

"Bye!" Amber called, before running to catch up with Jay and Tray, who were supporting Kate between them.

"She's exhausted! I think Coach was tough. Way tougher than last year. Definitely." Tray commented. "Oh, hi Amber! Wow, you haven't broken a sweat! Did you stay behind with Miss Williams? I'm so sorry!"

"No, Tray. I ran. A bit more than anyone else. Is Kate okay? I wanted to run her laps for her! She looks so tired." Amber said.

"Wait, back up. You ran for Coach and didn't break a sweat?" Tray asked, "Then you wanted more?! Are you crazy?"

"Yes, yes, and I could be. But you're missing the point. Is Kate okay?" Amber answered.

"She's fine, but are you?! Nobody runs for Coach and doesn't sweat. It's her specialty."

Amber was suddenly scared. "So you mean that, by tomorrow, everyone here will know about me?" She asked. This was not good.

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?" Tray asked innocently.

"No," Amber said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, right. Whoops! There's my bus. Come on, Kate! Bye Jay, bye Amber! See you tomorrow!" Tray skipped off towards the bus, dragging Kate behind her.

Amber and Jay stood there for a minute. Then Jay asked, "When does your mom get here? I know you don't take the bus. They haven't had a route out by your farm sense the previous owners left it. I know that because my dad's friend drives a route to the other end of town, near the library."

"I walk home," Amber told her.

"What? You just had gym! You must be ready to fall over! You can ride with me and my mom. See, there she is now! I'll go ask her. Stay here." Jay ran off towards a little blue car that had just pulled up to the curb. The passenger window rolled down, and Jay started talking to her mom. Then she opened the door and put her backpack in. She closed the door and came back to Amber.

"She said that you can come! Come on! I'll put your bags in the trunk." Jay grabbed Amber's backpack and ran back to the little blue car. Amber followed, not sure if she was glad for the ride, or sad that she wouldn't be running home. She crawled into the small back seat of the little blue car. It was super clean, not even a pen or anything out of place. As they drove, Jay was talking to her mom and telling her all about school that day. Amber and Mrs. Light wouldn't have been able to get a word in edgewise, even it they had wanted to.

"So it was sad. Tray went off to her classroom, which is all the on the other side of the hall! But the good thing was I got to my room early. And I just sat down in a chair, but I also shut the door. But then it squeaked open so I turned around to look at it, and there was Amber! Then when the teacher walked in after all us students, it got so quiet. Oh, Mom, that Braden is in our class! He's bad! He'll probably pick on Kate 'cuz she's so much smarter than him and she's a year younger than most of us and she skipped a grade! I'm gonna have to protect her from all the bullying she's in for. And in gym, Coach made us run five laps, then we got a break, and Amber and Carter raced, and Amber actually won! It was amazing! But then Coach made us run five more laps."

Jay's mother just listened. She got a strange look on her face when Jay said Amber had beaten Carter. Amber just sat in the back seat, looking out the window at the passing landscape.

"Amber, you should be proud! You beat Carter! He's been undefeated since he got into the seventh grade last year." Mrs. Light told her. Jay turned around to look at Amber.

"Hey, Amber," Jay said quietly, her usual hyper manor gone. Amber glanced up at her new friend. "You okay? You're quiet," She observed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Either way, I like listening to you talk."

"You sure? Look at me and answer. I know for a fact that it's hard to lie when you look people in the eyes."

Amber sighed. She wondered if she could trust Jay. This was her secret. It was always the bully who eventually found out, no matter how hard she tried to keep them hidden. She decided to trust Jay.

Amber looked at Jay and opened her eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Jay's jay dropped.

(~*~)

**Hope you like it! I'll post the next chapter after I get a few reviews, or in a few days. You decide!**


End file.
